


Sin rencores

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prusia lleva tiempo replanteándose que el vínculo que lo une a España y Francia se está haciendo más débil, pero no precisamente porque no salgan como antes. ¡Eran esos dos cabrones!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin rencores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miruru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miruru).



> Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Gilbert estaba cansado. Se suponía, a creencia del resto del mundo, aunque Prusia llevara ya varios meses viendo aquello de distinta forma, que Antonio, Francis y él eran un _trío_ de amigos. Amigos a los que no les importaba traicionarse los unos a los otros —llevaban siglos con la misma relación—, pero que se tenían aprecio en el fondo.

Hasta Gilbert. No, sobre todo Gilbert. Él era el que más proclamaba que su amistad era irrompible y no importaba cuántas veces se distanciaran, siempre volverían a irse de copas juntos, sin rencores. A Prusia le encantaban aquellas noches de juerga y cerveza con sus dos colegas, y jamás pudo pensar que sus palabras se verían puestas en duda por él mismo.

Pero no era distanciamiento lo que hacía peligrar aquel vínculo, según el punto de vista de aquel que en algún tiempo fuera nación. Oh, no, a Gilbert lo que más lo asustaba era ese acercamiento que, si bien se había empeñado en ignorar siglos atrás, se hacía más y más evidente con los años.

¡La semana anterior mismo! Prusia había quedado, como cualquier otra noche de sábado, con España y Francia. Hasta ahí bien. Y lo que siguió, también bien. No acontecía nada fuera de lo normal: él con su cerveza en mano mientras reía estrepitosamente por alguno de los geniales comentarios que había soltado; Francia guiñando el ojo a un hombre aparentemente… ¿casado? ¿Era ese anillo una alianza? Bueno, Francia siendo Francia; y España, para variar, había atraído la atención de dos muchachas jóvenes y de buen ver —y Prusia se cuestionaría toda su vida qué tipo de imán tenía Antonio para las mujeres—. Una noche típica, sí. Típica y maravillosa, como cualquier noche que gozara de su presencia en las calles.

Pero su genial persona, pese a su perfección, también tenía necesidades, y tanta cerveza que hubo bebido a lo largo de toda la madrugada hacía mella en su vejiga. No llegó a avisar a Antonio y a Francis de que iba al servicio ya que los vio entretenidos conversando de… Bueno, ¿a quién le importaba? Él no sabía el tema porque seguro que sería algo irrelevante que sus amigos ni habrían pensado que interesaría a alguien tan fantástico. Sí, era eso totalmente, y el hecho de que parecieran que se aproximaban cada vez más era un efecto óptico producto del alcohol. La mano de Francis bajando por la espalda de España dudaba que fuera una ilusión, pero eso tampoco se salía de lo normal realmente.

Sin comerse la cabeza más, pues él tenía fe ciega en aquellos compañeros de antiguas batallas y actuales parrandas, marchó al baño para disculparse con su aparato excretor por no pisar uno en varias horas. Y Gilbert no supo el tiempo que estuvo dentro —calcular cuánto se ha pasado en el servicio no es algo que uno haga habitualmente—, pero la mujer que había visto vomitando antes de encerrarse con el mugriento inodoro seguía en la misma posición, expulsando desechos de su vientre. Por lo que, una de dos, o había tardado muy poco, o esa persona debería ir a que le hicieran un lavado de estómago.

Se acercó a la barra donde había estado con sus dos amigos hacía escasos minutos, encontrando en ella solo a la pareja que antes estaba cerca de los tres. Gilbert se sentó en uno de los altos taburetes y dio medias vueltas sobre su eje tres, cuatro, cinco veces, esperando a que llegaran. Porque estaba claro que aquellos dos habían ido a algún sitio que solo ellos podían saber, pero pronto volverían. Sí, fijo que sí.

Gilbert anduvo esperando cerca de una hora hasta que, cansado, decidió preguntar al camarero.

—¿Los dos que se estaban comiendo la boca? Sí, pagaron su cuenta y se fueron hace rato.

Y aquello fue lo último que Prusia necesitó para que su mente gritara un "¡Serán hijos de puta!". Lo habían vuelto a hacer. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya en ese mes que lo dejaban tirado y se iban ellos dos por ahí, a follar en el primer hotel de cinco estrellas que pillaran? (Porque, claro, Francia no iba a aceptar andar en cualquier motelucho barato). Eran unos cabrones, unos malnacidos y unos traidores. Pero…

—¡Camarero, una jarra de cerveza! —exclamó, carcajeando de forma escandalosa.

… ¡eran sus amigos! Y por mucho que se dieran la patada, ellos seguirían siendo tres, no solo dos. ¡Eran tres y sin rencores!

Sin rencores, pero la próxima vez invitaría a Inglaterra y Dinamarca.

**Author's Note:**

> Hale, acabado y publicado este fic. Es un regalo para mi amiga Miruru, porque se lo debía desde hacía tiempo.


End file.
